Hidden Secrets
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: What if the Hale siblings had another older brother? What if that brother had a daughter born right before the fire? What Amelia Hale and Vasiliki Antoniadou have in common? What their connection with Hale/McCall pack? What will happen if Vasiliki aka Vicky goes to BH as an Exchange Student? Reah to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY! This is a new story i've been writting for so long...so here it is! My other stories would be updated when i found time because i have 8 hours of private lesson on week days after 7 hours of school and 4 hours of private lessons of english on weekends and 2 hours of Theater Classes on Sundays and HOMEWORK! So you see i don't have free time! But i'll try...but not yet...i hope this story is good!**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 01: Exchange Students Program**_

**Unknown POV**

It was a cold night in Giannitsa, Pella Greece; everyone was sleeping soundly and no one notice a man walking into the empty streets…he came from the forest a few blocks away. He took the right turn and goes behind a block of flats he stops to the back balconies and starts hearing; he hears a girl screaming in her sleep. Nightmares. He knows exactly how that feels. He smiles sadly and you can see the concern in his eyes.

Man: Oh! You shouldn't remember you were only seconds old like my daughter….soon you will learn, my sweet Amelia. He said with a sad shake of his head and leaves after he hears that the screams had stopped.

**Vicky POV**

_Man: Push! Push! Megan! Okay! And she is a girl! How do we call her? The doctor orders the sweaty pregnant woman in front of him._

_Woman: Amelia Hope Hale. How that sounds Steve? She sighs and laughs from joy and she reach for her husband's hand. _

_Man 2: Perfect, sweetheart! He said as he squeeze his wife had._

_Boy: Can I see my cousin now? A little boy asks as he walks inside the living room holding his mother's hand._

_Boy's Mum: Not now, Derek go see how my brother and his girlfriend are doing!_

_Man: Should I go check the other pregnant woman? The doctor asks and everyone nods. The Derek's mum escorts the doctor to the next room where another woman is ready to give birth to another girl._

_Woman 2: AGH! I can't Peter it hurts! She screams as she tries to push._

_Peter: Come on, Anna! You can do it! He engorges his girlfriend and holds her hand._

_The little boy looks around him and smiles. Today he would have two new cousins to play and take care of till they are old enough, he also swears not to let any boy date them till they are 18. He smiles at his big overprotective act._

_Another brunette girl comes into the room with her teddy bear in her embrace and looks at her uncle's girlfriend._

_Girl: Derek? Can I go see Amelia? She asks with her sweet voice. Derek who was fed up with the blood he turns to her and nods and go to the previous room._

_There they see their older brother Steve Hale and his wife Megan Hale and their daughter Amelia Hope Hale and their family friends Maria Andoniadou and Dimitri Andoniadou, they are from Greece and visiting for the summer._

_Derek: Can I hold her? He asks as he walks next to the bed where Megan holds the new born Amelia._

_She nods and hand him the baby, he holds her and tears of happiness running in his eyes, it's not the first time he holds a baby he had hold his younger sister, Cora, when she was born but it's still new to him._

_Cora: Can we take her out? She asks as she jumps into the bed so she can take a better look to the baby girl in front of her._

_Steve: Yes, and Maria with Dimitri they will come out to have an eye on you two! Their older brother tells them as he watches them play with his daughter._

_After an hour of screams and pain to the next room another baby girl came to life Malia Christiana Hale, too bad she won't be there to grow up as a Hale she is getting adopted by the Tate Family who is in the same room as the couple, the doctor and Talia Hale and Malia._

_As Derek, Cora, Dimitri, Maria, Amelia and the Tate couple go out of the house with Malia in their embrace, fire breaks and the house blows up!_

_They run to call for help but no one listens! _

Vicky: AAAAAAA! I scream and stand up…another nightmare! I look at the clock 6:55 am better get started for school.

I don't know why I have those nightmare, it's like my brain tries to make remember something but I don't know what! It's annoying because **every **night I can't sleep soundly and rest because of the nightmares!

I dressed quietly trying not to wake anyone; my dad didn't need to be awakening from his sleep since he is on pension. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair and pee…after I finish I went out and drank a glass of milk in three seconds, I love milk and Feta (Greek Cheese). I had my glasses one which is weird because I can hear really well and my touch is really well my reflexes are also quick…like really quick! But I can't see a thing without my glasses! I also run fast lately I used to be a slow runner but now…I'm great goalie and player at Field Hockey and Basketball and don't get me started on Volleyball…I'm really good at it I hit really hard the ball and really high and when I need to be quick I'm fast as lighting it's scary sometimes. I'm not that athletic though…even my favourite sport is Karate, which my dad and mum taught me a little bit I don't do any sports and I'm a little chubby.

My brown long hair were a little curled at the end, it happens sometimes and my brown eyes were sleepy I wanted nothing more but to go to bed! But today they will tell us who got accepted in the Exchange Program, I wanted to go to Beacon Hills because I feel there is something that I need to learn…so what better excuse going there with the exchange program. I had to plead my parents to let me go!

When I finished making breakfast for me and my sister to take with us my parents had woke up and they were trying to wake my sister while my dad gave my grandma her pills and then asked me if I wanted a ride because the roads had ice on them from the cold, this year didn't snow much, but I declined because I wanted to listen music on my way to hell hole. New school again and I don't have friends.

As I said goodbye to them I closed the door and my eyes locked with my skin tone….extra pale….my sister has a whit like tone, it's so unfair!

On the way to school I thought about my nightmares, my parents have no idea about the nightmares, I write them in a notebook I have after I woke up but today I forgot it! I took the notebook with me though and I'm planning on writing in my break so no one would annoy me.

My best friend Nicky which she lives in my previous "home" I used to give to her to read them now…she doesn't call much so I can read them to her…and when she does they are a lot of them and she is getting impatient.

I fell on someone and I felt my phone left my pocket I quickly grab it on the air and the boy gasps. I turn my head and I see a boy at my age with black hair and eyes...he is cute but his aura tells me to stay away and most of the times it's right!

Boy: Are you new? I haven't seen you around! He asks and take a step too close for my liking, I step back and he smirks…defiantly I should avoid him.

Me: I'm here at least 8 months how come and you haven't see me? I asked.

Boy: I guess you're that ugly that I couldn't set eye on you! He shouts and he laughs with everyone else around him.

I barely contain my anger to punch him and I put my headphone on and continue walking but I still hear them doing comments or scream my name…sorry nickname…"new girl" creative!

I shake my head with disapproval because they are being immature and I enter the school suddenly the boy from earlier hits me in my head Gibbs' Style and I turn to face him and I see him laugh. I push him and hissed at him as he landed flat on his butt.

Me: DO NOT TOUCH ME EVERY AGAIN OR ELSE YOU HANDS WILL GROW BACKWORDS! His face is written true horror and everyone around me is speechless. I smirk and continue walking. I feel my hands being cold and shaking from rage.

The bell rings and everyone is outside for prayer and for the morning announcements. I stand awkwardly in the crowd facing the teachers that are standing in one of the balconies of the building and the principal is holding a microphone and talks, I don't listen my thoughts are to the boy and my nightmares.

Suddenly I hear the teacher saying about the Exchange Program.

Teacher: Well the kids are going to attend the Exchange Program to Beacon Hills are; Vasiliki Andoniadou, Michael Thanou, Mariana Miliou and Maria Markou. Those kids will be excused from school today so they can pack and leave at 07:00 pm with a bus to the next town tomorrow so they can board to an airplane that will take them to California and from there with a bus to Beacon Hills, each student will have a family. You will meet the family at the airport they will hold a piece of paper with your last name on it. Now the rest students go inside! She finished and the crowd start lazily walking to the entrances.

I put my headphones on and start walking but suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and as I turn I saw no other than my too enemies; Michael and Mariana!

Mariana: You are lucky! You at least know how to speak English…can you help us? She said and I search in her eyes to see them laugh at me but they were sincere, I glance at Michael the same thing! What?

Me: I guess. No I got to go. I said as I start walking fast to the exit of my new school.

What was that? First they bully me and then ask for help? Should I help them?

As I walk I look around me the people going into shops and cafes or meeting people and I wish I had friends for once…I feel so lonely.

Suddenly I fell on someone for the second time today!

Me: Sorry…I said as I pick the plastic bag. As I look at the guy I gasp. It's Peter the guy from my dreams!

Guy: Sorry I didn't see you there. He smiles at me. I can't move or speak I just stare at him.

Me: E…Um…you speak English? I ask like I'm dump!

Guy: Yes, why don't you? He asks and he touched my shoulder to put me aside because there were people passing by.

Me: Um…of course…sorry I got to go! I ran to my house and unlocked the door and as I walked inside the lobby I let a shaky breath I didn't knew I was holding. All those years I thought that the people in my dreams were fictional characters and not real people…now…I don't know what to think!

**Peter POV**

I saw my niece! I fell on her by accident she looks a lot like Cora and Derek…and Steve….

Steve was so proud for his baby girl and wife, he was the older of my nephews and nieces…it was Steve then Laura and then Derek and Cora….i'm so happy that Derek and the Tate family took our new born daughters out and they didn't burn with us.

She grow into a really strong young lady, I've been keeping track of her for years now, just to make sure our family friends are behaving right to her.

I'm so happy she is even alive! They might thing I'm crazy and all and it's true I am I want revenge because Katie took the chance to be with my family!

**Vicky POV**

When I got home the school had already called and let my parents know so they helped me prepare my bag and my notebooks and everything.

After that I got into my room and closed the door and Skyped with my friend Adeliah she is one of my two internet best friends and we been talking for two years! We stopped for one year because her parents thought I was a pedophile on internet but then they did a background check and saw that I was okay and we reconnect. She had helped me go through a lot when we first talked my grandma had fall and broke her leg and I was divested because it was my fault, if I had listened to her and run off the church she wouldn't rush the stairs to catch me.

After that I isolate myself from my family for the first time, she was the only person I really talked to, to everyone else I was just….pretending to be the same happy girl. After that summer everything changed around me. She never really said anything about my rambling or about me being whinny, only two times she told me about something that was bothering her…I hope I helped her.

We talked for a lot of hours and when I finally told her I would go to America she wanted to meet me but her hopes died when I told her I was going to California…a lot of States before hers. But we promised to talk everyday and she made me make friends at least there since I would be gone for two years! Who knows maybe I'll manage surprise her since I know where she lives….

She also knows about the dreams and she is the only person that thinks I have some background she says to look for my birth certificate but my parents don't like to talk about it, she told me I might be adopted but I look too much like my mum…at least that's what they say.

After we talked about other things it was time for lunch, I went outside and ate with my family, not really being there with them…I was thinking about this guy I saw in the street. When I was ready to take a nap after lunch I saw another dream:

_Dream:_

_Laura: Mrs. Andoniadou please take my niece away from here she has to live a normal life…well as normal as it can be. She pleaded the young couple holding the new born Amelia. _

_The Tate family had left right after they gave a statement to the police._

_Derek was behind a tree crying because in seconds had lost his family and now losing his niece….he didn't want the baby to leave. He might known Amelia for a few minutes but he won his heart and wants to play his bigger brother's part._

_Laura approached Derek and frowned she looked around for Cora but she didn't see her, she started shouting her name and a paramedic came rushing to her side and said:_

_Paramedic: You are Laura Hale? He asked with a sad tone in his voice._

_Laura: Yes? What happen? Have you seen my sister? She asked starting to panic and Derek run to her side and hold her hand._

_Paramedic: Your sister is fine but you both are teenagers so you can't have her custody….so we will take her to the hospital for some test to see if she is healthy then she will be put in the foster system…till you, Ms. Hale, turn 20 years old. Do you agree on this? He asked as he tried to not show any emotions in his voice but still his eyes told that he felt pity for the kids._

_Derek: NO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY SISTER AWAY! He yelled at the paramedic and tried to push him but Laura stopped him by grabbing his hands._

_Laura: Yes, we do, sir. Is she going to find a proper family? She asked hesitantly she was trying to behave as an adult but she was only 18 years old and a second ago she was having fun at a party with her friends and now she lost everything; her family, her house and now her sister!_

_Paramedic: Good you can follow us to the hospital when the boy calms down._

_I wanted more than anything go next to them and tell them that everything was going to be fine but something was holding me! _

_I tried to break through it but I couldn't and my head was hurting._

I woke up screaming and still fresh the smell of smoke and fire. I turned around me and I saw that my window was open and the cold was getting in my room. I stand up and went to close it but I smelled smoke and snow…I looked around me and I saw snow falling around me. I open the window and walked to the balcony and snow fall to my hair and hands.

I was smiling grabbing snowflakes when suddenly a voice called my name and scared me! I turned around but I saw no one. I heard it again.

Me: Is anybody there? I asked in Greek scared to walk to the moonlight so I can see underneath my balcony.

Boy: Vasiliki! At your left you idiotic girl! When he talked again I knew exactly who it was….the boy I pushed at school and he is coming to the Exchange project.

I turned to my left and I saw him to the next balcony smirking at me. What's his problem? Wait! He lives here? Oh! God!

Boy: Your screams wake me up! Are you okay? You were screaming at English. His smirk disappeared and now he was fully serious for a second he fooled me that he cared…of course he was just curious. Who wouldn't love to hear a gossip about the isolated bitch/ new girl from the island that is having nightmares at night!

Me: Yeah! Nightmares…we all get those sometimes. I shrugged and I walked closer to him so we can talk without anyone waking up.

Boy: It's not just tonight, Vasiliki! I hear you every night! Who is Derek and Laura?

Me: I don't know! Why you care? I tried to sound calm but I was panicking if he learns then his parents knows and then my parents and then everyone in this fucking town!

Yeah, I'm not that fond of this town, I grew up calling it home but when I came to live here everything came crushing down! It made me hate this town and the people in it! I haven't met them but…but I don't know I just don't like them!

Boy: Do you want to talk about? I mean it must be hard not to be able to sleep. How long have you being watching them? He asked as he touched my hand that was placed on the metal of the railings and covered with snow. He brushed the snow off my hand and put his on top of mine, warming it. I looked at our hands then at him and he was looking at our hands too.

Should I take it away? Yes! This guy is a dick! He bullies you every day for 3 months now!

I tried to make a move to take it away but he squeezed. Oh! He plays well! Well two can play this game! I turn to him and I caught him looking at him…his black eyes looked at me and they…looked darker, I kept staring at them feeling weird inside…not warm and fuzzy but…slightly scared and I felt sweaty.

Boy: How long have you been having these nightmares, Vasiliki? He said this time with anger rising to his voice and I felt it in my hand.

Me: Since I turned six. I said looking ashamed down. Suddenly I felt cold invading me but it stopped abruptly because I felt weight on my shoulders and a hand under my chin.

Boy: Do they parents know? He asked as he raised my head so I can look to his black eyes that looked worried.

What's wrong with me? I just told him about how long have these nightmares! Oh! He is going to tell to everyone!

Think an excuse, Vicky!

Me: Um…I'm cold I'm going inside…see you at school I guess. I hurried to leave but he caught my hand and said:

Boy: We are not finished, Miss! He said seriously. His eyes were…mixed with emotions but I chose to ignore it!

**Michael POV**

I don't know anything about the new girl that came from an island but she doesn't talk to anybody…at first I was impressed with her confidence but then it all was gone because she seemed like she hated that place…like she was tired and didn't want to be around anyone. Every time I looked at her I was watching her on her phone and with her headphones on and looking at her phone smiling or being extra serious or angry. One time I heard her laugh and when I looked at her I was shocked! Her features were less ugly!

Rumors has it that she used to be bullied at her old school or that she was abused at her home but I couldn't believe it because my parents were students of her grandparents and they were the Elite of the town.

Yes, I heard a lot of screams at her house but those that made me really scared were at night.

She was screaming to some guy named Peter to jump from the window or that a girl named Kate was coming and she held gasoline and that she is ready to burn down the house.

At first I thought it was one time thing but every time I laid to my bed to sleep I was hearing her screams…I started wondering if her parents know and if they did something about it but it looks like I'm the only one knows.

I start bullying at her when I heard her talking at the phone to some kind Adeliah and said that this town was filled with fake people…that made me lose all the respect I build for her!

Tonight was different though, she agreed to help us in California or when she pushed me down I saw her eyes glow a faintly gold at first thought it was my imagination but when I replayed the scene in my head I saw that when she screamed at me her voice was deeper than her usual…like I hear her talk…anyway….that got me thinking what up with this girl!

When I was doing my homework I heard her laughing at something…yeah the walls in this building is like made by paper! You can hear everything! She was calling a guy named Isaac a dump ass for dumping Adeliah and then fighting with her sister and then fighting with her parents about the headphones thing…I got to say I agree with her parents! She is always isolating herself from us and we can't connect with her!

I wanted her to be my friend but now….now I don't think it worth to try it.

At night I was reading my book when suddenly I heard her scream in her sleep again:

She said: "YOU WON'T TAKE CORA AWAY! DEREK! LAURA! EVERYTHING IS GONA BE OKAY! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

For a moment I wanted to break the wall and wake her up because she was crying. Then she screamed and I knew she was awake. I put my book down and went out as always to see if she comes out like she normally does…yeah it's her routine she comes out she stares the moon for a good 20 minutes and then goes back in sometimes when it's full moon she stares at it longer.

But tonight it was snowing out so I took my jacket and walked out. I used to watch her without making my presence known because I was sure she needed time but not tonight! I was going to ask her why she watches those nightmares.

I watch her slowly walks out and her pjs that were a pants and a t-shirt looked white under the light but her long hair looked black instead of brown and her skin looked almost in the moons colour and not pale or white. The moon had find a loop hole and shined but it seemed as she walked closer to the light the moon got brighter.

She looked like she was hypnotized, snowflakes fell on her hair making her look even more beautiful…wait what? Anyway she felt it probably and she chuckled and she raised her hand and grabs a few of them. She was looking at them and she laughed. I found my time to talk.

Me: Vasiliki! I whispered yelled loud enough to hear me. She looked around her and I got a glimpse of her eyes and they looked…weird…they had grew darker with a little gold in them. I shook of my amazement and tried again.

Me: Vasiliki! At your left you idiotic girl! I whispered yelled again.

She turned to her left and I saw her surprised. I smirked because i founded amused that she never notice me. Here it goes a try!

Me: Your screams wake me up! Are you okay? You were screaming at English. Me smirk disappeared and now I was fully serious. Please God! Let her open up!

Vasiliki: Yeah! Nightmares…we all get those sometimes. She shrugged and she walked closer to me so we can talk without anyone waking up. It was twelve at midnight anyway. I was angry at first that she didn't talked about it but when she walked closer I felt happy that she didn't turn to leave. Now her hair was full with snow and looked like Snow-White. I wanted to jump the railings and just sit next to her.

Me: It's not just tonight, Vasiliki! I hear you every night! Who is Derek and Laura? I asked trying to sound angry hoping to see that I really care.

Vasiliki: I don't know! Why you care? She sounded like she panicking and she looked at her hair as took a few snowflakes off her hair. And then she placed her hand to the railings and looked at her hand lost in thoughts. Gosh! She looked pretty…why am I acting like this? She called me fake! She called my town fake!

Me: Do you want to talk about? I mean it must be hard not to be able to sleep. How long have you being watching them? I asked as I touched her hand that was placed on the metal of the railings and covered with snow. I brushed the snow off her hand and put mine on top of hers, warming it. I looked at our hands then at her but she looked at me and I looked at our hands quickly. I felt weird…I wanted to smile at the sight of it and fight the need to ask her why she behaves like a bitch at school and she doesn't let anyone in. It's not like we…I'm going to hurt her.

She tried to make a move to take it away but I squeezed. It felt like they should stay like that and it was the only way to prevent her from leaving! I didn't want her to leave I like that we were talking without people around us or yelling at each other.

Me: How long have you been having these nightmares, Vasiliki? I said this time with anger rising to me voice and I hold her hand like my life was depending on it.

Vasiliki: Since I turned six. She said looking ashamed down. WHAT? That's awful! It made me angry to see her to feel ashamed because she let me in on something she didn't like. I left her hand and put one hand to her shoulder and the other one under her chin making her look at me.

Me: Do your parents know? I asked as looked at her eyes…they were black now and looked damaged…hurt and scarred. The first feeling I ever saw in her! I felt sparks inside me…oh! I'm such a girl!

Vasiliki: Um…I'm cold I'm going inside…see you at school I guess. She said and hurried to leave but I caught her hand and said:

Me: We are not finished, Miss! I said seriously. I felt…overprotective of her now…I don't know what is going on! I saw her go inside and closing the window and I smiled at myself and went inside. I put my head against the wall and smiled at the thought of my talk with Vasiliki…scene flashed in my head when I learn her name and I start teasing her. I loved her name…I though it fit perfectly to her because the way she kept her head high and her back straight was like she was taught as a princess.

I heard a bang and then a moan of pain and Vasiliki cursing in English and I laughed at her…she probably hit her head or hand to the wall.

I laid to my bed and promised the two years I will spend with her in California to make her my friend or at least to be more open to people.

**Stiles POV**

After we saved Scott and Kira and Derek became a black wolf like his mother he start trying to fit in more for example after school we would go to his house and hang out telling stories to Braeden and Malia about our adventures in the past and Derek would say stories about his childhood or we could watch a movie or train.

Now we sit in Economics and Coach is trying to tell us about the three kids that would come to our school from Greece and that we should be extra kind to them because they don't know the language really well.

Can't wait to see them!

**Vicky POV**

I woke up this morning happy because today we are leaving for America! I went out to my balcony and I saw the snow had cover everything up expect a spot to the railings next to the other apartments' balcony. When I went near it memories flashed my head from the previous night and I gasped and step back covering my mouth from shock.

What the fuck?

Then Michael came out and when he saw me his eyes darken… then I glanced myself and I saw that I was wearing my tank top inside my jacket and it saw a little my cleavage…sorry I don't really care what I wear at night!

I cover myself and went to the end of my balcony and start thinking about the night before while my eyes looked the houses being covered with snow.

Suddenly I felt a hot hand on my shoulder and I gasped and turned scared and saw Michael? How did he…you know what this guy is a fucking Track team athlete! He can jump as high as he wants!

Me: WHAT? I spat at him and he looked hurt at first but then shook it off.

Michael: Moody huh? Remember what happen yesterday? He whispered in my ear from behind making me shiver and move away from him so I won't show affection towards him and start being all cocky asshole again.

Me: No. I answered rather coldly but I was lying I remember every freaking detail!

Michael: I do and I'm keeping my promise. He said softly and then did something really weird! He kissed my cheek and left! I turn to see him smiling at my shocked face and then walking inside his room…I think.

I touched my cheek and I replay the scene in my head. I smiled but quickly left my face when I realized that I might be crushing on him! I don't usually allow myself to fall in love or crush with anyone because my last experience with boys was to be pinned to the wall and held by my neck and then he tossed me to the floor and start kicking my ribs and my whole body…as you get the point…I'm kinda afraid of boys.

I rushed inside and took my boxes and suitcases plus my electrical devices to the car since my dad could take me to Thessaloniki so I can take the plane from there…I'm not going with the school bus because they are going from a road that is less convicted.

After an hour and 20 minutes:

We were finally boarded to our plane and for a strange reason, didn't cry leaving my parents. The weirdest thing is that Michael is sitting next me!

I put my headphones on and listen to music trying to ignore him but he keeps touching my thigh with his hand and he smirks whenever I smack his hand off it!

Me: Can you stop!? I asked him for the 200th time before we even start our trip! I was getting annoyed!

Michael: No! Till you tell me why you have those nightmares! He whispered…at least he knew how to keep a secret.

Me: I told you! I don't know! Okay? I sighed and look at him letting my guard down and showing him that I'm not lying. He just sighed and looked at the window, I ignore his ignorance and went back to my music resting my left hand to the handle of the seat that kept apart mine and Michael's seats. As I closed my eyes I felt a squeeze in my hand and I open my eyes to see Michael playing with MY hand!

Me: Dude! What are you doing? I asked a little creped out.

Michael: What it looks like? Playing with your hand…you have hands perfect for piano, did you know that? He asked as he eloped his fingertips with mine and looked at them and smiled.

I glance at our hands and then I hear Michael talking again.

Michael: Our hands look perfect together, don't you think? He asked as he moved our hands up and down like we were dancing our folk dances and his face was so bright that made me smile, he was always moody or angry or cocky ass.

I liked our hands too, but I had to stop it! He looked at me like he felt my sadness and he let my hand and he then shifted in a way to look at me and he raised his hands and touched the end of my mouth and made it into a tight smile and then said:

Michael: Smile! It's suits you better! His voice was filled with happiness. I was sure for a moment thought he will hit me but he did something really out of his character! Like I know him…ha! His eyes were always dark around me lately at first I thought he was just angry at something and used me for punching bag but now…they look…sad, worried?

Me: Are you going to tell anything about last night? I whispered as I was lost in his eyes and I was feeling the heat of his hands to my cheeks. If someone look at us they would think we are a couple! Ha! How far from that are we….

Michael's eyes light and he smile as he brought my face with his hand closer to his and I sucked my breath, what is he going to do?

Michael: Never. So you remember don't you? He asked in a whispered and then…kissed my nose?

It was funny that I start laughing like I heard some joke and Michael was startled and his hands left my face. He was confused.

Me: HAHAHA! You kissed my nose like I'm a puppy! Why did you did that? I said trying to sober up.

His face lighted with understanding and smiled and then kissed my cheek again for a second time today. It kinda feels right.

Michael: Because you finally made a friend…me and friends kiss their friends in the nose or cheeks. He explained taking one headphone off my ears and putting to his and lying to his seat looking at the ceiling with a goofy grin, am I the cause of the grin?

Me: My friend? You? How? When? I asked dumped founded. He glanced at me and his face was written…a weird feeling…

Michael: Since you defend yourself and told me one of your darkest secrets. Now my turn…my darkest secret is…that I'm crushing on a girl and I can't stop myself….she is the polar opposite of me and I don't know anything about her. Now we are even! He said as he looked me at my eyes and his were telling me to think about what he said.

He likes a girl? The exact opposite? He doesn't know anything about her? Oh! Maria Milou! Weird!

Me: You like Maria Milou?! I exclaimed with surprise! His face lost all its happiness and looked at me shocked and angry…oops?

Michael: No! UGH! Well I can't say her name to you! Because it won't be fun to see you trying to find out who I like. He said regaining his happiness.

He closed his eyes and took a hold of my hand because the plane was starting to get off. Is he afraid of the flights?

I closed my eyes and fall asleep. Ready for another nightmare.

_I was walking inside a school then I see Michael next to me holding my hand and looking all happy._

_Michael: Did you find who I like yet? He tested me._

_Me: No? I said as I open probable my locker._

_Michael: YOU! Silly! YOU! For 3 months you've been trying to find out and you didn't notice little things like I hold your hand, I'm overprotective of you? He said shaking our hands in front my face and then he rubs his thumbs to my cheeks._ _And then he kissed me!_

I woke up with a gasped and I found Michael looking at me scared.

Michael: Are you okay? He said as gave me a tissue to wipe my sweat away. His eyes and voice were worried.

Me: I didn't see a nightmare for first time but it was weird dream…like a vision? I explained to him as he gave me his water cup and drunk from it.

Michael: May I ask what did you see? He asked slightly happy. He cares?

Me: NO! Well no…it's complicated and I don't know if I can trust you enough…I hope you don't get it too personal okay? I hurried to explain.

He smiled and nodded and returned reading his book…which was…..Percy Jackson?

OMG!

Me: OMG! You read Percy Jackson? I exclaimed and he laughed. He said yes and then we talked about it.

I can't believe it my bully and I are bonding over Percy Jackson's books!

**Michael POV**

I'm crushing on Vasiliki! I mean she isn't model beautiful or size zero but she is different plus she likes Percy Jackson!

I will take it slow, I will be her friend for now.

I know what dream she saw because I think I saw the same…weird right?

_Dream:_

_I was walking inside a school then I see Vasiliki next to me holding my hand and looking all happy._

_Me: Did you find who I like yet? I tested her._

_Vasiliki: No? She said as she open probable her locker._

_Me: YOU! Silly! YOU! For 3 months you've been trying to find out and you didn't notice little things like I hold your hand, I'm overprotective of you? I said shaking our hands in front my face and then I rubs my thumbs to her cheeks._ _And then he kissed me!_

I woke up with the feeling that it was real and I smiled but then I saw our hands together and gave me hope that one day that dream will be reality.

I'll try to make it a reality.

**_So? Should i continue it? I to you wanted to be a Stiles x OC or Stydia? Review and tell me! _**

**_Check out my other stories!_**

**_See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 02: New Friends And Discoveries.**_

_**Hey! I didn't forgot you guys! The school is a bitch and i'm preparing for the Goverment Exams in English launguege and the teacher says that i shouldn't write but till May i have time! So here is the second chapter! I'm rereading Hello Serena so i can find ideas so i can continue it and I'll try to upload the New Sister and Get Distracted. Anyway! I've been updating my Wattpad stories too so go check them out and leave a comment and vote...my name is Vicky1599. Also i open a Trumblr account where i would write about my day and my worries so if you want more info in my life and why i don't upload so much you will find it there...i open it yesterday so go check it out...my name there is Fandom-Girl 99. com also follow me if you want!**_

_**Thank you for the 2 followers and 1 favourite! I hope in this chapter i see a review!**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

**Michael POV**

After we talked about Percy Jackson's fanfictions, books and she told me she wrote some and I promised that I would go read them, she fall asleep because she was getting dizzy. Our hands were still together and we haven't let them. The funny part is that I'm afraid to leave her hand because I'm afraid of flights and holding her hand makes me feel safe in some way.

I looked at her sleeping form and wished she could sleep without nightmares tonight for the sake of herself and of the people in the airplane. I moved my sore legs and kicked accidently her bag I bend down to pick it up and a purple notebook fell on my lap, it looked used, really used so I decided to open it…inside I saw Vasiliki's handwriting and it was all in English. What's up with her and English language?

I looked at Vasiliki who was sleeping then our hands, a smile crept into my face at the view, and then the notebook debating if I should open it or wait for Vasiliki to tell me…I don't want to broke what I build so with one move I put it inside and then let it in her seat table and looked from the window the night sky replaying the scene of what had been happening two days now.

Suddenly I felt a squeeze in my hand and I glance at Vasiliki's side and she was just changing position then my phone vibrated informing me that I had a text.

I open the text and almost gasped at the sight of it! It was a photo of me and Vasiliki sleeping with our hands together…it was from earlier! The photo seemed to be taken in front of us and to the left so when I glance at the seat 13 I saw not other than Marianna Milou she was…smiling or smirking? I can't tell she just shakes her phone and looks at me with a look that says: "NICE!"

I don't know what to think…first she teasing Vasiliki and now this?

I scroll down from the picture and I see a message.

"_What is your game? Is it to make her open up and then make her embarrassed? Because if you do…then…I want don't to be part of it! Oh! And I hope I'm making a mistake but…really? Her? And the hands? What's up with that?" _

I laughed at the message and typed at her that it's not a trick and that I asked her permission to hold her hand because I'm afraid of the flights. Then I looked at her reaction and she looked at me like I'm crazy.

She didn't text back so I turned of my phone off and return to my window's beautiful view. It was getting really dark and that made wonder how the pilot can drive this thing.

After two hours of lost in thought of random things Vasiliki was awake so it was my turn to sleep. But before I could do anything she asked me a really good question.

Vasiliki: Why are you doing this? Really this time. She asked with a cold voice and her voice seemed guard up.

I looked at her eyes and I saw them their regular dark brown but you can see the sorrow and hurt deep in them.

Me: I always wanted to be friends with you but you kept isolating yourself and then I overheard one day your talk with some of you friends and you called my town fake and the people in it. I don't know what we did to you but that made me angry because you don't know us and you judge. But I wanted so badly to be your friend so I decide after so many nights of hearing your screams in you sleep to ask you that and try to make a conversation with you. And I got to say you are not bad. So why did you call us fake and why you isolating yourself?

I took a deep breath and start explained my point of view of the things and as I was talking I saw the sorrow getting thicker in her eyes and the hurt turning into guilt.

What has happen to her old schools?

Vasiliki: One I'm really sorry and you are right I judged too quickly but something happened to me and made me think that and I was in a very bad place that period of time. I'm isolating myself because….i don't want to get hurt again…so I put my guard up and turn into a real bitch. She said as she looked at the window behind me but not in my eyes, I felt her hand getting cold and sweaty and she tried to take it away from my grasp but I squeezed and she looked at me with a sad smile.

Vasiliki: Can I please take my hand so I can wipe the sweat off? She said chuckling and automatically let her hand and kept looking at her, I was wondering what does she meant by "I don't want to get hurt again". Who had hurt her and why?

Me: Well….do you know the family that will take you in? I asked breaking the awkward for me situation. When she looked at me I had to hold myself not to kiss her or tell her how I feel…wow I fell quickly for her….

Vasiliki: No, do you? She asked as she but her bag between her legs so she can close the table and be more comfortable.

Me: Nope. I'm bored do you want to play Truth or Dare? I asked her as I banged my head to the sit and tried to scratch because I'm sore as hell, for how long will I be sitting in this chair?

Vasiliki: Yes! I love that game! I chose dare! She exclaimed and her dark brown eye became chocolate ones.

Me: Alright! When was your first kiss…if you had it? I asked kinda nervous because this question most times pisses the others off.

Vasiliki: Do you swear not to laugh? She asked blushing. I nodded and she continued:

Vasiliki: Well it was with a girl at truth or dare game at Grade 1 of Primary School…weird right? Truth or dare? She said blushing and looking her hands awkwardly…she looked like a normal girl that moment.

Me: Truth. I said smirking and then I smiled when I saw Vasiliki rubbing her hands like a madwoman.

Vasiliki: Is it true that…you almost blew up the science lab on Wednesday? She asked smiling at my shocked face. How did she learnt that? She was too busy at her phone.

Me: Well…yeah because it was a hot chick beside me. I lied…next to me was my ex but I was busy trying to figure out a plan to talk to Vasiliki about her nightmares while looking at her.

Vasiliki nodded and then her phone rang and picked it up and started speaking English and then screamed from joy and did something weird when she hang up the phone….she hugged me and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. When she realized it and she gasped and asked sorry but I just stare at her because it was the first time in the first day I met her that her face glowed with happiness! Then I did the most stupidest thing on Earth! I kissed her…I mean really kissed her! She was shocked and tried to push me away but I deepen the kiss and my hands went to her cheeks and hold them there. I felt I was on fire but she didn't kiss me back.

The whole plane clapped like we were in a movie or something and that moment I was out of breath so I weaken my grip from her head and she pushed me with force back and stood up and run away. That moment my eyes went to Marianna that stood up and came and slapped me and said:

Marianna: Dick move! You moved too fast! She exclaimed at me. What's her problem? Then she run to the plane's bathroom. I hit my head on the seat in front of me and cursed.

**Vasiliki POV**

He kissed me! Why? First he took my happiness away and now he kisses me? And I was so stupid why do I had to hug him and kiss him in the cheek? Oh! Yeah because I was happy that Adeliah was in the same program as me for Exchange students and she was coming to California!

They way he kissed me was….i can't explain it! It felt right but at the same time I felt like someone was raping me! When he kissed me scenes of the guy that beat me flashed in my head and my heart went wild with fear and I tried to break free because I was going on panic attack but I was snapped out of my panic when I heard applauds and wolf whistles from around me and Michael got distracted and I grabbed the chance and pushed him away from me. It wasn't that I didn't like the kiss I did but it was too soon and too rushed and I was scared as hell!

I looked myself at the mirror and saw my brown eyes glow a faint yellow and I gasped and stepped back when I blinked it had disappeared. What was that?

Suddenly the door opened and Marianna walked in and she looked at me with sadness written all over her face. First time I see an emotion other than anger and pure disgust.

Marianna: That was a dick move, don't you think? She asked as she sat down and motioned to me to sit in front of her, I did but I hesitate at first.

Me: Yeah. You know why he did it? I asked her. She hangs out in his inner circle, she knows him better.

Marianna: Yes, I do. He….how to explain it….he was really curious for you he never stopped asking questions about you to Rafaela because she used to be friends with you and one day she threatened him that if he dare to touch you she would kill him. Michael when he is curious he doesn't stop…but also he is a big shy teddy bear so he used the only way besides talking to you but then I got confused about if he liked you or hated you because he used to bully you…like a lot! Then I think I figure it out I notice on Tuesday that he saw you talking to a boy and laughing and then the boy passed his hand to your shoulder and start rubbing your head with his fist…then I glanced at his and he had clenched jaw and fist and he looked ready to committee murder. That was happening before but I hadn't connected the dots. Now I know. She finished with a faint smile…like she founded sweet or something.

Me: Oh! God! He likes me, doesn't he? I said with horror in my voice. He didn't really cared as a friend! I should have known it! He is that kind of boy that he doesn't move on if he doesn't have you…oh! That won't end well!

Marianna: Why you look so afraid? You should look happy at least. You two look cute together. She said with confusion.

Oh! If you knew…

Me: My past with boys isn't the brightest. I said with a bitter taste. Marianna gasped and stood up and hug me.

What's up with those two?

Marianna: Did they…you know…force you? She asked sad.

Me: No. Nothing like that! I didn't mean that, Marianna! I'm still a virgin! Just…most of the boys at my old schools used me as a punching bag. I said and tears threatened to fall down.

Marianna put her hand to cover her mouth and then realization hit her.

Marianna: And because Michael used to invade your personal space or calling you names, he was scaring you to death! I'm so so so sorry! She hugged me again! But this time I let her.

Me: Um…can we change seats? I don't feel comfortable sitting with him. I said trying to blink the tears away from my eyes.

Marianna nodded and we walked out of the bathroom and we find Michael looking sad but when he notice me he tried to apologize but I ignore him and took my bag and phone and went to Marianna's seat and sat down and Marianna to mine.. When I glanced at him he looked at me sad…sorrow and rejection written all over his face.

I put my headphones on and closed my eyes that moment I missed the feeling of Michael's hand on mine but I shook the thought out of my mind.

**Michael POV**

I went to the bathroom's plane to talk to Vasiliki and I heard her saying that the boys in her old school used her as punching bag and then I heard Marianna's comment and I felt like an idiot.

I am an idiot! I lost the friendship I wanted for 8 months now in seconds with just a kiss that meant nothing to her but something, that I haven't cleared yet, to me.

**Stiles POV**

I woke up in Derek's loft since we had a massive movie night we watched all the Step Ups and The Notebook! Malia and Lydia were crying at the Notebook while Kira was screaming at the screen for the couple being dump as hell and Scott and I were trying to shut her up because Braeden was glaring at us.

I was fast asleep on the couch and Scott with Kira on the floor and Malia on an arm chair and Derek with Braeden on their bed.

My alarm clock rang at 07:00 even though it was Saturday the Exchange's students would be arriving and my dad volunteered to take a student in… he took a girl named Vasiliki Andoniadou in. I stood up and left a note in the couch and walked out of the loft still half asleep and walked to my house with my foot because I was not in a place to drive, I would eat breakfast and then come and take my car it's not far away so it won't hurt.

Walking inside my house and smelled fresh coffee and something that has to do with pie or something else made out bread like thing. I went to the kitchen and saw my dad putting the last cup on the table and each side of the table had a cup of coffee and orange juice and…some kind of pies on the dishes.

Me: Dad? What is that? I asked with a very husky voice because my brain was still asleep...scratch that my whole body was asleep I came home on auto mode completely.

Dad: It's a pie with yellow cheese try it! In the bakery they told me it was a new recipe and I thought to try it and before you say anything it home made!

I just smiled and nodded and sat down and we ate in silence since we both seemed tired or sleepy.

Dad: Oh! I want you to keep a close eye on Vasiliki because…how to explain this…well I have a feeling she is a Hale and you know what that means. He said like it was the most normal thing but that made me choke and look at him shocked and he understand that I wanted to tell me more but he said that when the time comes we will found out.

What does he mean the girl being a Hale? She if from Greece not from here!

After I dressed in proper clothes, a white t-shirt and a red shirt on top and blue jean and my Nike trainers, I brushed my teeth and then run to Derek's loft to take my car and tell them what my dad had told me.

Derek's reaction was weird though…he got teary and left the room and Braeden just shook her head and told us why he acted like that.

Braeden: He used to have a niece that was born the same day as Malia was aka just seconds before the fire was put but Laura gave her up to a friendly human couple of the Hale pack the Andoniadou family they used to be family of Seers. His niece name was Amelia Hope Hale. She told with a sad tone in her voice showing how much must pained her when she learnt that and I couldn't imagine how much it hurt for Derek.

I told them goodbye and left but I never told them that she would be living with us, I wanted to do a research with Lydia about her and then break the news to the other on my way to the car I texted Lydia to keep it a secret and befriend Vasiliki at school and I would keep a close eye at her at home.

Going to the airport with my dad was fun because we fought over which radio station should I leave and how much speed I was driving in but the time was too little to cut speed if we wanted to be on time.

We arrived just in time the announced the plane was landed I notice other couple that I knew from Beacon Hills holding papers with weird last names then I notice Lydia's mum holding a paper that say Thomas on it…I guess someone is from the States…

Suddenly a blonde girl went to Mrs. Martin and greet her then I saw a girl with a green suitcase, a black laptop bag and black bag on her shoulder looking at the people around her and when her eyes landed on me she smiled at walked towards us…I got to say if she is a Hale she looks a pale version of Cara and a little of Derek's depressed face and forced smile.

She had brown hair and brown eyes her skin tone was pale but not too pale to think she is ill. She isn't thin she is chubby but that doesn't hurt her weird aura that was around her. She walks with confident but also fast pace towards us and I notice that she wears glasses but underneath them her eyes are big! Then I notice a boy behind her looking at her with a sad expression… I guess that is her ex?

Suddenly the blonde girl that was with Mrs. Martin screams her name with weird accent and runs to hug her she laughed truly this time and leaves her suitcase and hugs her back.

Girl: Adeliah! Finally I meet you in person! So? What are the good news you wanted to tell me? She asked with half British half Australian accent that left me wonder.

Adeliah girl: Well…me and Isaac are over…for real this time! She exclaims as she hugs her again and the girl rolls her eyes.

Who is Isaac? Not our Isaac for sure.

Girl: Um..where is your "guardian"? She asks with a tone that showed she was beyond excided.

Adeliah girl: Mrs. Martin this is my Web bestie Vasiliki she is from Greece and she is in the same program and she is living with…? She introduce her to Mrs. Martin and then glance curious the girl.

There I spoke.

Me: She is with us. I smiled at them and Mrs. Martin nod in a way to greet me.

Girl: I'm Vasiliki Andoniadou but because my name is difficult you can call me Vicky. She handed her hand so I can shake it.

Me: Stiles Stilinski and my dad John he is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. I pointed me and then my dad and then shook her hand.

Mrs. Martin: Okay then, girls you are going to meet again at Beacon Hills now we have to go. So nice to meet you Vicky, I hope you and my daughter hang out at school. Her name is Lydia. She said with a cheerful tone and then helped the Adeliah girl to take her stuff.

They left us and it was rather awkward.

Dad: So…are you guys hungry? My dad asked with trying to break the awkwardness.

Vicky: Yes, I am. The food in the airplane is awful! She chuckled as she took her suitcase and followed my dad as he started walking.

I did the same thing but I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Vicky's voice saying something about the school.

Vicky: Stiles? Are you okay? She asked me as she looked at me through her glasses. She looked tired and sad but she tried to hide it from us but since I have gone through a lot of things somehow I learnt how to see through people facades.

Me: Yes, just thinking about School, you know how this is. Really, how are schools there? I asked trying to make a conversation till we arrive at my jeep.

Vicky smiled and answered: Depends on how you see school, some kids are coming to have fun or learn and others behave like they are tourists. Lessons are 45 minutes and breaks start from 20 minutes and then goes 10 and then 5 minutes and we stay till 13:30 pm because they are kids that are coming to schools from villages with busses and they have to catch them so we end that early. Otherwise we would end at 14:00 pm. The theory is quite difficult and keeps changing every school year for example the things your dad would got to learn in College now they teach them to us the Juniors or Seniors. Oh! And you have to go 6 years of Primary school and 3 years of being a Junior in High School and another 3 for being a Senior and then 4 for College. Is that what you wanted to learn? She asked as we reached the jeep.

I was shocked so in Greece you have to be a genius to go to College?

Dad: Stiles help Vicky with her suitcase? He said as he got into the passenger's seat.

I nodded and helped Vicky settle her bags in the car and then she climbed to the backseat and I went to the driver's seat.

Dad: So? What do you do for hobbies? My dad asked as he glanced at her from the mirror.

Vicky glanced at my dad and seemed to think about her answer.

Vicky: Well I used to be in Track Team or dancing but now I'm into writing and I always was into Photography, I like capturing clouds and sometimes weird trees or weird graffitis. For example once I saw a train that was filled with graffiti and I took a picture of it. She said excited and her eyes were sparkling.

Vicky: What your hobbies, Stiles? She asked me and my dad snorted.

He would probably think "Oh! My dear my son in his free time he rescues his werewolves friends and Banshee friend and his Werecayote girlfriend" Well he has every right to think of it. This what I do but Vicky can't know that.

Me: Well I like read comics and watch movies and play video games. I said my old hobbies.

Dad: Stile turn right we are going to the mall to eat. My dad told me as he was focused more on the road than I was.

Vicky: I like movies too! What's your favourite? She asked smiling.

Me: Well I like Star Trek. You? Oh! Dad what's your favourite movie? I asked trying to include my dad to the conversation while looking for a place to park my car.

Dad: Mine is West Side Story is a musical from the 60's but I saw it at the end of 80's in TV one night and I liked so much…I was around your age when I saw it. He said smiling and probably replaying the scene in his head.

Vicky: Oh! I have heard about this movie! I like musicals too my favourite is a real musical from the theater only I saw it on DVD it was called Mike Flatley. Stiles you like Star Trek? My dad is obsessed with the TV shows and movies and comics! Mine are Step Up or Bring It On or Girl VS Monsters.

My dad laughed at the last movie and then said: So you like that kind of dancing, huh?

Me: Your dad like those? COOL! I exclaimed in disbelief as I found a place to park.

Vicky: Yes, Mr. Stilinski and I also like that kind of music and Stiles my dad and sister watch it like it the most important thing on earth! She exclaimed as we climbed out of the car and walked to the mall.

Me: Next question! Books?

Dad: Bravo Two Zero. My dad answered smirking. I have no idea why.

Vicky: Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan and Laura series by Peter Freud. She said as we entered the mall's building.

Dad: So you like Foreign Literature? What about Greek one? He asked as we walked through people and headed to the elevator.

Vicky: Well I do but not so much. Anyway….Stiles do you have any friends? She asked as we got in and pressed No. 2

Me: Yes, I do. My best friend is Scott McCall, his girlfriend Kira Yukimura, my other friend Lydia Martin, my girlfriend Malia Tate and Liam Dunbar and Derek Hale and his girlfriend Braeden. I finished only to see Vicky looking at me pale in shock. Why?

Vicky: D…Derek…H…Hale… and… M…Malia….T…Tate you said? She shuttered. Her eyes were filled with shock and confusion. Her skin got paler in seconds and she was shaking.

Dad: Vicky? Are you okay? My dad asked as he rested his hand to her shoulders. Vicky gulped and then nodded. I wanted to ask her why she acted that way but I thought that right now wasn't the place to talk about werewolves and the supernatural in general.

Vicky: I'm fine just a little scared of the elevators nothing major. So where are we eating? She said trying to act like she was okay.

Dad: KFC. Have you ever eaten there? He asked her as he looked at her like he wanted to make sure she felt no pressure about the whole "Derek Hale and Malia Tate" thing.

Vicky: Once and it was on Mediterranean Cosmos, it's a big mall in the neighborhood town next to the town I live . She smiled. The elevator's door opened and we walked out we searched for our destination. We sat down and we talked about all the sort of things like how the school works till my dad's job and I also learnt that Vicky liked acting.

**Michael POV**

After Vasiliki left and sat in Marianna's seat, Marianna sat next to me and smacked my head and then put her headphones on and didn't talk.

I was starring at Vasiliki and then rub my hand, the one she was holding minutes before, I miss it.

For the next hours I was sleeping but watching again and again the same nightmare.

_Dream:_

_I was in school and leaning in Vasiliki's locker and waited for her to come. Suddenly I see her holding hands with a boy around our age and they stopped in front of room 12 there they kissed and then she smiled biting her lips and then waves at him and came towards me. My hands clenched into a fist and my jaw almost broke. When she saw me she sighed in frustration. _

_Vasiliki: Michael can you leave!? I don't want to see you or speak to you got it? She spat and then went to her class._

_I got her hand and span her around and our head collided, we laughed and rub our heads. But the laugh died down and we stared at each other. I tried to lean down and kiss her but suddenly I was punched and hit my head to the wall._

_Boy: NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRL! YOU GOT THAT? He hissed and I stared at him in shock. I glanced Vasiliki looking at me with sad eyes._

I jerked awake by Marianna telling me that we were landing. WOW! I slept for twelve hours?

I glanced at Vasiliki and she looked at me. Her eyes were dead and cold.

Me: Vasiliki! Wait up! I yelled to her in Greek as I run behind her holding my stuff.

Vasiliki: LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW! She yelled at me and when I looked at her I saw tears threatened to fall and the only thing I wanted to do is plead for her forgiveness. But I had to follow my pride and said to her:

Me: Okay! I will leave you alone, if this is what you want! I said in frustration and I saw Vasiliki's eyes change to black and the tears she was fighting to hold spilled to her cheeks. I mentally beat myself for making her cry but she is stubborn!

She turn to her heels and left, I was left staring at her with sad eyes.

Damn it! I started walking to the people I saw holding the paper with my name.

Me: Hello! I'm Michael Thanou. You are?

Mrs. Malone: I'm Jessica Malone and this is my husband Charlie Malone and our son Oliver Malone. We are happy meeting you! I hope you feel comfortable sharing a room with Oliver. Mrs. Malone said.

I looked at them with a smile. They had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, all of them.

Me: Yes, I will. Thank you for having me! I said and then we headed to the car.

Oliver: Well it will be nice to have an experience on how it's like to have a brother. Do you have any siblings back home? He asked as we settle in the car.

Me: One little sister. Her name is Helena. Are we going to Beacon Hills? I asked him as I buckled up.

Mr. Malone: Yes, Michael because Oliver over here has Lacrosse practice. You know what is that? Do you play any sports at your school in Greece?

Me: Yes, I do know what it is, sir. And I only played soccer as you call it here. Lacrosse isn't like Field Hockey? I answered with confidence. I feel like I belong It's not awkward at all.

They made me forget about…you know who….

Oliver: Yes! Exactly! Do you want to join? He exclaimed as we start going out of the parking lot and I spotted Vasiliki and a guy around our age helping her but her stuff in his car. I felt jealous and they way she laughed at what he said…a few hours ago I had made her laugh like that.

Oliver: Michael? Michael? WOW! Is this your girlfriend? He asked as he saw what I was looking.

Me: No. I wish. I screwed it up by kissing her. She only wanted me as a friend. I said frowning.

Oliver: Oh! She is cute! Listen! I will help you win her back, okay? He said as he pated friendly my shoulder and we sat normally in our seats. I glanced at Mrs. Malone who was smiling at us threw the mirror.

Me: Thanks, man! Well you asked me if I wanted to join, right? Well I will come with you in practice to see and then I will decide. Who is you captain? I asked trying to focus on something other than Vasiliki and that boy.

Oliver: Sweet! He exclaimed and we did a small talk till we arrived at Beacon Hills.

Then I remind silent to the whole ride home. When we arrives at their house Mr. Malone helped with my stuff while I told them that my other stuff would be sent with Moving Company the following week, so I only had my clothes and some boxes with my electrical devices and books I would need.

After half hour of unpacking I was wondering if Oliver's offer was still up because I couldn't stay inside because Vasiliki was invading my mind!

As I was in the window looking the house across the road and I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Oliver suit up and ready to go on the field.

Oliver: Michael? Ready to go? He asked as he looked where I was looking.

Oliver: A! This house is the Sherriff's, his son is on the team and best friends with our captain. Ready to go because if I'm late again Coach will kick me out of the team! He said as he hurried downstairs and I grabbed my jacket and run behind him.

When I caught up with him I saw him talking to the guy Vasiliki was talking this morning. Vasiliki was standing beside him.

Oliver: Oh! Stiles, this is Michael, Michael this is Stiles Sheriff's son. He introduced us cheerfully. I smiled at him and we did our handshake and then I glanced at Vasiliki…she looked….different…less closed up more open. She was wearing a military tank top and black jeans with black angle boots I have so many times see her wearing at school, it suits her. In her hands she was holding her phone and acoustic, as always, and a black leather jacket I have never seen before.

Stiles: Do you know each other? He asked as he notice me checking Vasiliki out and Vasiliki who was talking with Oliver about comics.

Vasiliki: Um…yeah…he…used to be my classmate. I'm Vasiliki by the way. She said as she glanced at me and then nervously talked.

Oliver: Are you sure? I mean you accent doesn't fit. No offense, Michael. He chuckled.

Me: No taking. I want to learn how Vasiliki has that kind accent. I clenched my jaw at her blushing that was caused by Oliver.

Vasiliki: Well, I used to have teachers that they were from Australia or England so that's how I got the accent. She said with a shrugged as she smiled at me but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Her eyes were the chocolate brown they were before I kissed her but I could see the sorrow when she was looking at me. I wanted to say I was sorry.

Me: I'm sorry, Vasiliki. I told her in Greek so she could only understand. Stiles and Oliver glanced at us weirdly but I had the feeling Stiles knew what I said.

Vasiliki: I wasn't ready and I had to known that you didn't want to my friend. I don't need a boyfriend right now, Michael. I need a friend but because I understand in the kiss how much you like me, I prefer to forget the two days. She answered me back in Greek but with a cold and emotionless voice that made the words sting more than they would normally.

Stiles: Okay…well that got awkward. Oliver, see you in a few okay? Oh! Are you coming later to Martha's party? Stiles asked as he search for his car keys and then went to open the car while Oliver did the same thing leaving me and Vasiliki alone looking at each other's eyes. I could tell Vasiliki wasn't breathing neither did I.

Me: I really am sorry, Vasiliki. Can at least be your friend? I pleaded her at Greek again. Vasiliki's emotionless eyes shined and I could see tears forming in her eyes then she nodded and then did the most childish think.

Me: Pinky swear? I smiled at her shocked and amused face.

Vasiliki copied my movement and our pinkies locked together and we shake them together. Then she smiled at me and went to Stiles' car.

I went to Oliver's and when I walked inside Oliver was smirking at me.

Oliver: Cute scene. So you asked sorry for kissing her? What did she said and what's with the pinky swear? He shoot me with questions as he drove to school.

Me: Yes, I apologized and she agreed to be friends, that what the pinky promise was about. So…you have a girlfriend? I asked trying to take the conversation to him.

Oliver: Yes, her name is Malia Tate. She is new to this school but she pretty cool chick. He said and then we drove in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

When we arrived and the practice was already on full swing the Coach saw me and run to our side and said.

Coach: Oh! Fresh meat! What's your name, son? He asked cheerfully. I already like that guy!

Me: Michael Thanou, sir. I said with respect and the Coach was looking at me shocked with my respect.

Coach: Is that respect you are showing to me, Mr. Thanou? He asked shocked and I was confused.

Me: Yes, sir. My parents raised me that way. I answered to him as I looked at him in the eyes and he smiled at me.

Coach: Are you joining the team? He asked hopefully.

Me: I need to watch the trying first and then decide. I smiled at him and he nodded and then called all of them for practice.

I went to the bleachers and sat down suddenly I was approached by a strawberry blond girl, a dirty blonde one and a Japanese girl they smiled at me and I smile at them back, then the Japanese girl said:

Girl 1: I'm Kira and those girls are Malia and Lydia…you came here with Oliver Malone? OMG! You are the Greek kid…one of them…sorry! She rambled as she smiled at me and face palmed herself and the other girls laughed at her.

Me: I'm Michael Thanou. Nice to meet you girls. I smiled and return to look at the guys that were practicing.

Suddenly I saw Stiles and Vasiliki running inside the field. Vasiliki looked at me and smiled and run next to me and then glanced at the girls and nodded.

Vasiliki: I'm Vasiliki Andoniadou. You must be…Malia…Kira…and Lydia? Nice to meet you.

The girls smiled and then she turn to me and sat down next to me. She looked happy.

Girls and their mood swings….

Me: You change moods really fast, do you know that? I chuckled at her fake offended face. Oh! Man! It would be twice as hard to be only her friend! And by judging by the Lacrosse team here the boys are…well Model hot…how can I beat that?

Vasiliki: Yeah! Especially when is the time of the month. You my friend also have the same problem! She said smiling and hitting me playfully in my shoulder but as I glanced at her I saw that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

She was right.

After that we sat there in silence and saw the practice…from time to time I would glance at her and see that she was really drowned to the game.

Vasiliki: This game looks like field hockey….i used to play in my old school! She exclaimed and then turned to Kira and said:

Vasiliki: Kira? Does Coach puts girls in the team? She asked hopeful to Kira and her eyes sparkled with hope.

Kira: Well, I on the team but now I don't practice because…well it's the time of the month…I guess if you are good enough…I talk to Scott so they can challenged you, what about after practice? She asked smiling.

Vasiliki: SCORE! Yes! She jumped up and down from joy and she was ready to hug me but she froze inches away from me. We locked out gaze and them I made a move and hug her and whispered to her ear that I don't bite…much and she smack me in my head.

When she hug me she was stiff but after I joked she relaxed.

Lydia: Sorry to break the moment but are you guys dating? She asked with a smirk in her face when she saw that we glanced at each other for an answer.

Me: Uh….no…we are friends. I shuttered and Vasiliki gasped suddenly.

We all looked at where she was watching and then we saw a guy with a leather jacket and black hair coming towards us while holding a African American girl's hand.

Me: Who is that guy? I asked them.

Malia and Vasiliki: Derek Hale. They answered in sync and then glanced at each other suspiciously.

What is going on?

Malia: He is…kinda my uncle. She said and I could hear that she wasn't so happy about it.

After they came and sat next to us they introduce themselves to us but Derek kept staring Vasiliki like she was hiding something. I felt like I needed to claim my territory so I put my hand on hers and that moment Derek ached his brows in surprise and Vasiliki stare at me with a "What the hell you think you doing?" look.

I just smiled innocently at her and she tried to take her hand out of my grip but I squeezed. I know it was wrong but I felt like it belonged here.

Derek must noticed that because he spoke at said: I think the girl doesn't want you keep holding her hand. He said like an overprotective brother or something.

His voice kinda scared me so I let Vasiliki's hand and she stood up and left.

Way to go Michael!

**Derek POV**

Stiles told me that the girl had arrived to the city and that he was taking her to his Lacrosse practice. I wanted to meet her so badly I wanted to see if she was really Amelia or not.

Braeden suggested going to see their practice and I agreed instantly and she was by far surprised but she smiled at my excitement. Maybe after all I could play the role my brother, Steve, couldn't. Maybe I could ask her custody back!

We were in ten minutes to the school and heading to the school field when suddenly I smelt another werewolf's scent…it smelled like mountains and rain. Weird.

I shook it off and I continue walking, Braeden squeezed my hand and I glanced at her smiling…a true smile. I leaned and kissed and then she said:

Braeden: You act like a kid the morning after Christmas. Can I learn why? She asked smiling.

Me: Well you know that Stiles told that a girl from the Exchange Program from Greece would be a werewolf? Well the girl's name Vasiliki Andoniadou…she could be my brother's, Steve, daughter…my niece! I exclaimed to her and she smiled even wider and then hugged me and said:

Braeden: Then I want to meet her. What was supposed to be her name? She asked as we continue walking.

Me: Amelia Hope Hale…I saw her name in the Dead Pull…I can't believe Peter put her name on it! She was just a few seconds old! So Malia! I said smiling at first but then anger rushed through my veins.

Braeden: Wait! Malia and Amelia were born the same day…which was the fire? Then why Malia is sixteen and Vasiliki is 15 years old? She asked me confused.

Me: The Andoniadou family for her protection must have changed the date and put it a year after. I guessed and then we were in the field we scanned the place and we spotted Malia, Kira and Lydia sitting to the bleaches and a sit away from them was a girl that with the first look you could say she must be Cora but she wasn't, next to her was a boy and they were talking about something and the girl hugged him.

Boyfriend maybe?

Braeden: WOW! She looks a lot like Cora and you. She defiantly is a Hale. How Steve was like. She asked me.

Me: He had the same hair colour with the girl and big chocolate eyes with a little hazel in them. He was tall and very fit. I said remembering how Steve looked like…how I saw him the night of the fire.

After that we walked to them. We introduced ourselves and then we start talking for all the kinds of stuff. Then I notice the boy that was next to Vasiliki took a hold of her hand but she didn't felt comfortable, something kicked in me, I became overprotective of the girl.

Me: I think the girl doesn't want you keep holding her hand. I semi growled at the boy and he let her hand instantly, he got scared, good.

Then Vasiliki stood up and left us. I run to see if she was okay but the boy stopped me and said:

Boy: I did the mistake let me fix it. And he run off. From the moment I knew that this guy it's not that bad.

I turned to the girls and Lydia said:

Lydia: You think she is a werewolf? She asked just when Stiles and Scott join us. They had a break.

Stiles: I think so. When I told her your name and Malia's she freaked out. She got paled and start having a panic attack. I can't put my hand on it though. I keep an eye on her since we will be living in the same house for two years. He rambled as he wiped off his sweat with a towel.

Scott: So girls what do you think of her? He asked as he drunk a little bit of his water.

Malia: She is distant. She commented lost in her thoughts.

Kira: She likes Lacrosse. She told me she used to play Field Hockey at her old school. She added smiling.

Lydia: She dressed sporty but you can imagine her in more classy and elegant clothes. Oh! And her and that boy they must have history. She said as she was looking though her phone. Typical Lydia.

Then Oliver joined us. He was a werewolf my uncle turned and when he spotted Scott he went for advice so I guess he is a pack now.

Oliver: Yes they have history. Michael kissed her but she didn't wanted it. But a few hours ago they became friends again. Where are they? He said as he high fived Stiles and drunk his water and then looked around for Vasiliki and Michael.

Me: Michael took a hold of her hand and didn't let It so I kinda rant at him about it and then Vasiliki took off and he went to find her. I said holding back a growl. I didn't like the idea of a boy invading a girl's space.

Scott: You are awfully over protective of her, do you feel a connection or something? He pointed out.

Me: Yes. She looks a little bit of me and Cora with a few features of Steve and his height. And I feel that I need to be over protective with her. I admitted.

Braeden squeezed my shoulder and everyone smiled at me.

So that's it? It was easy to find my other niece!

_**So what do you think? Don't worry the things aren't nearly to the end of course! What do you think it will happen? Let a review and tell me!**_

_**Check my other stories if you want! See ya soon!**_

_**Vicky!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello! I know i said i will update Deadly Gold but i finished this one and thought "Why not update it now that you can?" So here it is folks!_**

**_Shoutout for Chapter 2:_**

**_Good memories: Thank you! So this chapter is dedicated to you and the 5 follows and 3 favorites! I hope you like it!_**

**_A big thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed my story and stories!_**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter 03: Love, Hate, Confusion.**

**Vicky/ Amelia POV**

I can't breathe! All this people from my nightmares are actual people! I'm going to freak out!

Wait! Adeliah told me that the dreams might mean something to me; maybe they try to tell me something about them. But what? After Derek introduced himself and I met Malia I got their aura and told that Derek was happy about something but for Malia that she was hiding something…

When we answered the same time before Derek approached us and I looked at her a scene flashed before my eyes.

A baby crying and being not able to sleep and a pair of hands picking it up.

I decided to put it aside and concentrate on now. Now about Michael I wanted to give him a second chance and I did and I'm really happy he is my friend.

I was so concentrating in my panic attack that I didn't realize that Michael was standing behind me so when I turned to continue my pacing I fell on him.

Michael: Did I cause you to be so jumpy? He asked smirking.

Who is in a mood to be funny for something like that! The people in my dreams…well nightmares are ACTUAL PEOPLE WITH FLESH AND BLOOD AND BONES!

Me: Not only you. Can I trust you? I need to tell to somebody or else I'm going to explode! I said as I slid against the lockers. Michael's smirk disappeared and copied me, now he was serious.

And like that….i told him everything, about the dreams.

Me: What do you think that means? Adeliah, my friend, says that it might have a meaning…am I that dumb not being able to remember? I sighed as I put my head to my hand that were lying on my knees. Michael rubbed my back.

Now you come to think of it, who thought me and Michael would ever be like that, it's kinda funny.

Michael: Well, I will agree with Adeliah…how you pronounce her name?! He exclaimed causing me to chuckled at him and he smiled at me.

Me: You know she is here in Beacon Hills, right? I can call her so we can meet and discuss that. I suggested but Michael was cut by Kira's voice yelling my name. I stood up and hand out my hand so Michael could catch it and stood up as he did it we were inches apart, I sucked my breath and I looked at his lips then to his eyes that were looking at me waiting for me to make a move. Should I? Oh! Fuck it! And like that I kissed him, he was surprised but he kissed me back and his hand slid to my waist bringing me closer to him and my hand went behind his neck. As we continue kissing each other for the first time I was enjoying it!

He was holding me so tight and liked the feeling. He moved to the lockers but he hit his head to the code thingy and we parted both laughing at his pained expression and rubbing his head.

Michael: Um…that hurt. Not the kiss obviously! I think I should steal a little butter from Oliver's fridge at his house otherwise I will have a big bruise on my head. Um..what makes us now? He chuckled.

Me: You like me…I'm getting used to that so…I don't know…I do feel attract to you. But if we weren't here so people see us together you would do that? I asked him. His eyes left mine and he lowered his head in shame.

I got my answer. It's weird, I expected to cry at something like that but I felt nothing.

Michael: No. He whispered. Kira suddenly sounded from behind us.

Kira: You are guys are too hard to truck down! What happen? Um…Vicky the Coach wants you. She said panting. I just smiled at her and start walking beside her leaving Michael behind.

I guess it wasn't meant to be. We walked to the field where I found the guys from the Lacrosse team looking at me with smirks that showed me that they thought I won't make it. Ha!

Coach: And who are you, baby doll? He asked with a mocked tone. Ugh!

Me: My name is Vicky Andoniadou. I answered as I stood tall with my legs like I was in the military and my hands behind my back lingered together and I looked the Coach in the eyes without smiling or showing an emotion.

Coach: Okay let's see what you've got. He said with a smirk on his face. Oh! So he thinks I won't make the cut?

I run to the field and I got handed gloves and a stick, suddenly I hear Malia and Kira shouting "GO! Vicky!" I just smirked when I went to the position of the goalie…suddenly in front of me was Michael that was smiling at me….that did! My anger was to the highest level! Suddenly my nails start pounding with the rhythm my heart goes and I was hurting….what the heck? I took some deep breaths and that feeling went away and I got ready to catch the ball, the Coach blew the whistle and Michael run and through the ball at me, I watched the ball coming towards me in slow motion and I easily caught it with a shock impression on my face. How the hell did I move that fast? Most of the time the first shot I get hit in my face and then I'm on roll…I guess beginners luck. Michael laughed and gave me the thumbs up…okay that's odd! I just smiled at him. No one has to know I'm angry at him.

Coach: Nice catch, Andoniadou! Nice throw, Thanou! Mr. Thanou you made the team! Let's see about you Ms. Andoniadou! You are up next McCall! The coach yell and Michael fist pumped with me and we both smiled and he hugged me and spin me around…what the hell? Then he whispered to my ear: "I'm not giving up" and then smiled at me and the other guys congratulated him or pat him on the back.

I took a deep breath and looked Scott and he just smiled at me, I nodded telling him I'm ready to throw and he did, his force was pretty strong but I caught it and stumbled back a little. Everyone gasped and the girls stood up and cheered and applaud me and Michael run to me and kissed me in front of everyone! I was in shock because that catch meant that I made it in the team and because Michael's lips were on mine and kissing me with love and passionate…when did this feeling became love for him?

I closed my eyes because I enjoyed this and kissed him back, I do like him so why don't take advantage the situation? His hands left my face and went to my waist and brought me closer to him, my hands went to his neck and brought him closer to me. He smiled when I did that and I smiled back at him. When we stopped kissing everyone I met came and congratulated me and I just smiled. I was confused what that kiss meant for me and Michael because he told me himself that he doesn't want to be with me if we were back "home" but he wants here…what should I do?

Kira: Hey! Teammate! Agh! It's so good to have another girl on the team! She exclaimed as she hugged me. I was shocked from the closeness but I went with it.

I glanced at Michael that he was talking with Derek and they were real serious for some reason. I wonder why but when both of them caught me staring they smiled and walked closer.

Derek: Well done, Vicky! He said and hugged me and I saw Stiles and Scott watching us smiling. His hug felt…like home…those hugs I had shared with my mum and dad and my sister they didn't felt right now in front of his hug. Why?

Next to hug me and congratulate me was Braeden and I got to say she hugged me really tight, like a relative that had to see me ages. Then was Liam, Scott and Stiles with the rest of the team in a group hug…wow and I thought they were tough looking guys….

Last was the Coach who didn't hug me…thank God because if he did that would get more awkward than already was.

Coach: Andoniadou I got to admit I doubted you but you are a really good goalie, welcome to the team! He exclaimed and we shook hands.

Can't wait to go to school, tomorrow!

Liam: You are pretty good out there! He said smiling at I gave him his stick and gloves back. Suddenly gasped and I turn to look at him, he was staring at the gloves I just gave him….they had holes on the tip of the fingers….what the hell?

Me: How? When? Did I do this? I asked shocked and Liam stared at me.

Liam: I don't know. We should tell Scott, he can help! He exclaimed and start walking towards him but I grabbed him by the shoulder but as I was ready to bring him in front of me I threw him down! How did I did this?

I was beyond shocked! Liam was staring at me. I just brought my finger to my lips signal him not to say a word he just nodded and stood up.

Liam: For now. He said as he walked to the others. I just stayed there staring the field when I smelled Derek's collogue, I turn to face him and he was serious.

Derek: How long are you going to stay? He asked with deep voice. Why does he care?

Me: For two years. I said smiling at him, he nodded and left. Okay that was odd.

_**Hours later: Vicky POV**_

It was 22:00 pm and I was Skyping with my parents on my computer and I was telling them about my Lacrosse experience minus the Michael drama. Weird enough I feel like I should be here, like I belonged. I do miss my parents but it feels right for some reason.

Mum was smiling at me as we said goodbye and I closed the camera suddenly I was scared to death by Stiles smiling at me from the entrance of my room…the guest room.

Stiles: You are pretty close with your family. He noted and sat on my bed that was laid with pink sheets and a orange pillow. After the Lacrosse practice we went for pizza and then for a little tour to the town and then Malia and Oliver went to his house for some kind project and Kira with Liam, Mason and Braeden with Scott and Stiles helped me unpack and put my things to their new places. Derek was talking with Stiles dad downstairs and we weren't allowed..i wasn't allowed to go downstairs…weird….

Me: Not really. Only when we are away from each other. I said as I twirled around with my desk's chair.

Stiles: Lucky! You at least saw your mum and you see her everyday…you at least used to. I didn't. He said with a frown on his face. I stopped twirling around and looked at him.

Me: Divorced parents? I asked.

Stiles: No. She died. He said with a frown and I saw glassy eyes.

Me: I'm really sorry, I bet she was an amazing mum and wife. I said truthfully. He smiled and then stood up and said good night. Oh! Yeah! School tomorrow! Wow! I need to get used to the time difference.

I told him goodbye and smiled at him, he closed the door and I hopped under the matters and closed my eyes with a smile on my lips. After a long time I felt happy. I thought suddenly I felt my lips been kissed with a sudden move I was standing on my knees and had my flashlight on my hand ready to hit whoever kissed me. Whoever was open the lights reveling himself, Michael!

Me: Dude! I breathed out of relief. He just smiled and told me that we need to talk.

I just told him to close the window and the lights and sit next to me. Now I had crossed my legs and I had the sheet wrapped around me so I won't get cold.

Michael was wearing the clothes he wore when we were out. He sat on my chair and looked me in the eyes.

Michael: I think I'm falling in love with you and before you say anything, no I wouldn't ask you to be my girlfriend back home because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable among the popular crowd. You didn't let me finished when you ask me. Would you be my girl? He asked as he hold my hands. I just stared at him.

I nodded and he kissed me and we laughed as I told something stupid.

Michael: Come on! Let's go explore! He told me as he took my hand and pulled me out of my bed and the sheet fell exposing my shorts and tank top, Michael stood there and gulped and I laughed at him and took put my sweat pants and my hoodie over my pajamas. Then he got out of my window and climbed down from a tree, I just stood there looking at him shocked.

Me: How the hell am I going to come down? I whispered yelled at him.

Michael: Jump! He said as looked me from beneath. I took a deep breath and jumped suddenly I landed on the grass with thud and me groaning in pain. Michael cursed and help me up and asked me if I was okay, my knees are hurting…probably I will have a bruise in the morning, I just nodded and he hold my hand and we start running. My hand felt like I had thousands mini fireworks exploding in my hand.

We came in a view of the forest, suddenly I shivered and Michael put his hand around me and hugged, it felt weird.

Michael: Are you cold? Do you want to go back? He whispered in my ear and I got tickling and laughed moving away from him.

Me: No, I'm fine! CATCH ME! I yelled as I run and I heard him sighing and laughing.

Michael: If I catch you then what is my prize? He said as he run behind me.

Me: Um…I'll buy you ice cream or some other candy! I yelled back as I run and into my view a burnt house came. Suddenly stopped in my tracks…it looked familiar…it felt like home.

Suddenly I was again on the ground and Michael was on me groaning in pain. I shifted underneath him and he groan again…OMG! I looked at him and he was looking at me.

Wait! There is no light how can I see him?

Michael: Is that you, Vasiliki? Because I think I'm sitting on something that breaths and moves! Where are you? He shouted and I found it funny.

Me: It's me you idiot! You fell on me! I said and he rushed up blushing. I laughed and I stood up. How can I see him and he can't?

Michael: I can't see anything! It's too dark we should head back. You don't know maybe a fox or bear would attack us. He said trying to find my hand in the air.

Me: No, Michael. Here ! I told him as gave him a mini flashlight I have with me. He lighted up and looked at the house. Suddenly scenes of my dreams came flashed before my eyes. WHY?

Suddenly I heard Derek's voice from my dreaming saying "I will always protect you Amalie!" And I saw he was kissing a baby girl that looked like…ME! AS A BABY! What the hell? I gasped for air because I could only breath smoke and stepped back from the scene mumbling "no" and tears were running in my eyes.

Suddenly I hit my back to a tree and I slid down and hugged my knees. I was adopted! I buried my head to my knees and cried.

Michael: Vasiliki? Are you okay? He asked concerned and sat next to me.

Me: No! I'm adopted. This house. This house supposed to be mine and my family's! Remember the nightmares I told you about? This the house that was on fire! And the Derek guy? He is my cousin! I sobbed and Michael looked at me shocked.

Michael: How are you so sure? He asked as he hugged me and I cried in his arms.

How was I so sure?

Me: Scenes flashed before my eyes when you pointed it with the flashlight. I'm so confused, Michael, help me! I cried out. He just shushed me and kept me to his arms.

I'm so confused!

_**Oh! Uh! One secret is out! What do you think will be the other secret? Do you like Michael and Vasiliki or do you want a Love triangle with someone else and if yes tell me in your reviews! What do you think it will happen? **_

_**How was it?**_

_**Review and tell me! Check out and my other stories!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**-Vicky**_


End file.
